Vanilla and Chocolate
by Rinnearingan
Summary: Chloe and Rena are a couple that everyone disapproves of but they don't care, they are in love after all. Today, Chloe has something planned for Rena when school is over and they both get home. Read now to see what it is. ;D Warning..Lemon is definetly going to happen, so read at your own risk. ChloexRena. 2-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: *looks at Chloe and Rena***

**Chloe and Rena: What the fuck are you checking us out for?**

**Me: Deciding whether or not I should make a lemony Yuri about you two.**

**Chloe and Rena: O_O! WHAT THE HELL?! NO KIYO! *looks each other in the eyes and blushes***

**Me: YUP! DEFINITELY GONNA WRITE ABOUT YOU TWO!**

**Chloe and Rena: *pounces on Kiyo* YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT!**

**Me: Too late~!**

**Chloe and Rena: -_-**

**Me: He he~! Love you too girls~!**

**Chloe and Rena: Meh...**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Blade Master**

* * *

"Finally lunch is here. I'M STARVING!" I sighed as she spun a bit in her school uniform.

"Why do you love lunch so much Chloe?"

"Because it's the only thing that isn't boring in school dumb ass."

"But what about P.E?"

"I hate that class. The boys keep staring at us Rena. You know that." She flicked me on the forehead.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being a dumb ass." I playfully punched her in the arm. "Let's just eat man."

"I AM NOT A MAN! I AM A WOMAN! GET IT RIGHT!" I laughed out loud and everyone stared at us, even Raven who was emo.

"What are you all staring at?! GET BACK TO YOUR BUSINESS PEOPLE!" They quickly turned out except for the emo boy.

"You too emo boy."

"My name's Raven, not emo boy you whore." He glared at Chloe.

"YOU WANNA GO EMO BOY?!"

"Calm down Chloe, you can't go looking for trouble again. You'll get expelled." She kicked the ground.

"I guess you're right."

"That's right listen to your friend the slut." I lost control of myself and kicked Raven in the crotch. He yowled in pain and fell to the ground. I quickly grabbed Chloe's arm and ran away from the scene. 20 seconds later, a teacher came running to him. We were sitting at a lunch table farthest from Raven.

"Nobody calls my Chloe a whore."

"And nobody calls my Rena a slut." We both laughed out loud at that. "Nice kick by the way. Raven looked so hurt." We gave each other a high-five and then pecked each other on the cheeks. We had practically fallen in love with each other. We haven't started going out with each other yet, but the students thought we were after they saw us kiss each other. The students would look at us weird and the teachers would try telling us that this kind of relationship isn't normal. I don't care really about what they say. I love Chloe. I love her figure, the way how she acts towards me. I love how her hair looks. She's a great kisser too. I love how we became best friends back in the 2nd grade. I can still remember that day. It was in the school playground and I got separated from my mother and I couldn't find her. I began to think of how I was little and that I was sitting on the sand bawling my eyes out as I lost hope of finding her.

* * *

_"I'm never gonna find my mommy."_ I hugged my legs.

_"Hey you!"_ I looked up to see who yelled.

_ "Stop your crying already. It's making my ears hurt._" My eyes fell on a brown-colored girl with pink hair with ears similar to my own.

_"Who are you?"_ I said while sobbing.

_ "The name's Chloe. What's yours?" _

_"My name is Rena."_

_ "Pleased to meet you Rena, now let's find your mommy so that I don't have to hear you whine anymore."_ She offered me a hand and I grabbed it. She helped me up.

_"Thank you." I hugged her tightly. _

_"Uh...No problem." She patted my head. I giggled slightly. She led me around the park and eventually, I found my mother. _

* * *

I felt someone poke me on the head. "OI! You alive?" I opened my eyes and looked next to me and saw Chloe in the desk next to mine.

"Oh hi Chloe..." I said quietly.

"What's up?" She poked my boobs. My face turned a bit red.

"Chloe not here!" I hissed. She laughed a little.

"It's ok~. No one's looking." She fondled with my breasts a bit. I tried to hold back a moan but it slipped out. A few people turned to look at us. But me and Chloe were just whistling as if nothing happened. They turned around to pay attention to the teacher giving out a lecture. Me and Chloe both paid attention to the teacher with difficulty as he talked about boring things. The period finally ended after 30 minutes. "MAN THAT TOOK FOREVER!" Chloe yelled out as we left the classroom.

"Shh! You'll get us in trouble!" I smacked her on the cheek. She retaliated by smacking my ass. "H-HEY!" My face turned bright red.

"What~?" Chloe smiled innocently. I can't help but smile._ 'Only one period to go till school's over.'_

"Nothing." I kissed her on the cheeks. Chloe giggled loudly.

"Let's just get finished with this last period and get home for the weekend! I have a surprise that I've been wanting to do with you for some time~."

"Eh?" I blushed a little while I blinked a few times.

"You'll see soon~." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes at her. She smacked my ass once more amd I let out a squeak.

"Ow Chloe..." She started to nibble my neck. I can't help but moan. "CHLOE NOT HERE!"

"Aw..." She pouted. "But you taste delicious~" I stuck my tongue out at her. She licked my tongue. I blushed a bit.

"Can't you just control yourself? People are staring at us..." I said quietly.

"Fine but I'm gonna mess you up later~." She winked and ran ahead of me to the next classroom on our schedule. I gasped lightly at her words. '_What did she mean by that...? Oh well whatever, I'm gonna be late for class!'_ I hurriedly ran after Chloe to the classroom. I sat down in my set 10 seconds before the bell rang.

"That was close..." I said quietly. A finger poked me in the boob. "Chloe that you...?"

"What do you think~?" I turned to my left and there she was in the other desk with her left hand on my right boob.

"You're always touching my chest..."

"Because you have the perfect body~." I blushed a little at her compliment then I rolled my eyes.

"You're just saying that." She squeezed my breast with her hand. I tried to hold back in the moan but it cane out in a squeak. I slapped Chloe across the face to get her to stop.

"Ow..." She let go and started to rub her face.

"I told you to behave dammit."

"Yes Rena..." We both turned to the teacher as she was giving out a lecture.

"Good girl." I said quietly. We both took out our notebooks and began writing down whatevee she wrote on the board. I looked up at the time to see it was almost 3:10 p.m. '_Almost time to get out of school, then I get to see what this surprise Chloe has planned for me.' _I giggled a bit at the thought of what Chloe's gonna do with me. I let my mind think about perverted things and I drooled a bit at those thoughts. A loud bell went off and I was instantly alert. "You ready to go.." I was interupted by Chloe dragging me out of the classroom with people staring at me. "KYA! CHLOE!" I whined. _  
_

"Rena...I want you badly." I gulped loudly as she said that. She gave me a look that told me that she is serious. I nodded slowly. We walked to our car that was green. I hopped in the driver's seat while Chloe hopped in the passenger seat.. '_I wonder what_ _she has planned for me...'_ I started the car and drove it out of the parking lot.

"You're gonna love what I have planned when we get home~." Chloe winked at me. I turned bright red and drove us home. _'What_ d_oes she mean by that I wonder...'_

* * *

** Kiyo: I know it's** **short but you'll love the next chapter~. ;D**

**Rena: Why, what happens?**

**Kiyo: You'll see soon enough~. ;3**

**Rena and Chloe: O_O**

**Kiyomaru: *has camera ready***

**Megumi: Too bad I can't join in on the fun...*pouts***

**Chloe: You are one messed up girl. -.-**

**Megumi: NO I'M NOT! QwQ**

**Rena: Yeah you are...**

**Megumi: *in corner***

**Kiyo: Uh...**

**Kiyomaru: WRITE THE FUCKING CHAPTER NOW! I NEED PICS OF RENA AND CHLOE!**

**Rena and Chloe: *takes out their bows* DIE PERV! *fires arrows at Kiyomaru***

**Kiyomaru: How boring...*summons wind and blows arrows away* XD YOU CALL THAT AN ATTACK?!**

**Rena and Chloe: QwQ *in emo corner* Just write the chapter and get it over with Kiyo...**

**Kiyo: ^^" Time to let my pervy side take over now. Heh heh~. Hope you guys like my second yuri~. ;D**


	2. Vanilla and Chocolate

**Kiyomaru: *pulls out a video camera***

**Kiyo: Kiyomaru no...**

**Kiyomaru: Aw...I was hoping to get a decent video of Chloe and Rena in bed together~. *puts camera away***

**Chloe and Rena: *tomato face* SHUT UP!**

**Kiyomaru: *grinning* KIYO WRITE!**

**Kiyo: Ok ok geez...Like I said, this is a lemon of course, so if you want to keep what innocence you have, leave this page now! Otherwise, enjoy the chapter~.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vanilla and Chocolate swirl**

"Ah~. We're finally home!" Chloe said excitedly as we walked inside the house.

"Yep we're home all right." Rena said as she took my shoes off. She suddenly got dragged by Chloe towards the bedroom. "Are you horny again...?" Rena asked the dark elf.

"Maybe~." Chloe kissed her. Rena blushed for a bit and then she kissed back.

"Before we do anything though, wanna eat first?"

"I'm good."

"You sure? We haven't eaten since 12:00."

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Chloe yelled.

"No you not. I'm going to make something for you."

"You already did~." Chole nipped her neck. Rena's eyes grew wide.

"CHLOE!"

"Can I eat you~?" Chloe nibbles her bottom lip asking for entrance. Rena blushed a deep red and slightly opened up her mouth. Chloe pried her mouth open with her tongue dominated Rena's mouth and played with Rena's tongue. Rena pulled back from the kiss. Saliva was dripping from both girl's lips.

"You really should eat Chloe..."

"Ok Rena. If I eat something, will you play with me?" Rena deeply blushed and nodded. Chloe dug in the refrigerator and decided to make a couple sandwiches. She carelessly brought out the bread, ham, cheese, mayo, and tomatoes. She quickly made one for the both of them without making a big mess. Rena and Chloe both began to eat their sandwiches.

"So Chloe. Feel a bit better yet?"

"Yeah. Thanks for making me eat."

"You need to take care of your health better. It's no good to starve yourself!"

"Ok ok Rena. Sheesh you worry to much~." Chloe swallowed her sandwich as Rena did too. Chloe grabbed a napkin and began to clean Rena's lips. Rena blushed a little. "You're too cute Rena."

"T-thanks! You're beautiful Chloe." Rena told her lover. Rena grabbed the napkin and wiped Chloe's face clean.

"Heh thanks Rena." They stared in each other's eyes.

"So...you wanna...have fun huh?"

"You betcha!"

"S-so...the couch? Or the bedroom?"

"It's comfy when we do it on the bed~." Chloe grabbed Rena's hand and pulled her towards the girl's bedroom. Rena walked inside while Chloe closed the door.

"Are we u-using the toys this time?" Rena asked. Chloe went to the closet and grabbed a box which was full of sex toys and set it on the floor. "Good~."

"Have you gotten horny as well?" She teased as she sat on the bed.

"Maybe.." Rena stuck her tongue out and sat on the edge of the bed as well. Chloe decided to be dominate again and pinned Rena to the bed making Rena's back lay against the bed.

"You're so cute Rena~." Chloe began to kiss her chin and then left a trail of kisses down to her collar bone.

Rena blushed. "Chloe..." Chloe and Rena hugged each other and kissed each other's necks.

Chloe looked in Rena's eyes deeply. "Rena...I love you."

"I love you too Chloe." Rena kissed Chloe deeply. Chloe kissed back and started rubbing Rena's left breast. Rena moaned as she was kissing her. Chloe smirked against Rena's lips. Rena pulled away from the kiss and bits of saliva was dripping from her lips. "More..." Chloe grinned and had both hands on Rena's breasts. She rubbed them to her hearts' content. Chloe then poked Rena's nipples and could feel that they were hard.

"May I twist them Rena~?" Chole asked. Rena nodded with a blush. The blonde elf started to feel dirty as well. Chloe twisted Rena's nipples but not too much to damage them. Rena moaned in bliss. Rena suddenly had her hands on Chloe's chest and rubbed them just like Chloe did to her. Chloe moaned slightly. "You're a dirty girl~."

"Oh shush. You're more dirty than me!" Rena yelled in annoyance. Chloe twitched and bit her on the neck. Rena's eyes went wide as she whimpered a bit at first then a small moan came out. Chloe put her lips to Rena's ear.

"You know it~." Rena shivered slightly as her body started getting hot. Chloe pressed her chest slightly against Rena's chest. "Can you feel my love for you?"

"Maybe~. Can you feel mine~?" Rena grabbed Chloe and made her chest press against her own harder.

"Oh yeah I feel it~." Chloe's body started to get hot as well. Both of the girls were breathing hard slightly. "I wanna feel you more~." Chloe took her shirt off and Rena's shirt off as well. Chloe started kissing Rena's chest and started a trail of kisses down towards her pants. Rena couldn't help but moan a bit while her face was red.

"That feels really nice Chloe." Chloe smirked and squeezed Rena's breasts. Rena moaned loudly from Chloe's hard squeezing.

Chloe put her hand inside Rena's bra and teased her left nipple. Rena let out a small squeak as her nipples were getting hard. Both of the girls were not in their right state of mind. Chloe took Rena's white bra off and threw it towards the door. "Rena~. Please let me lick your nipples." Chloe begged.

"After I lick yours!" Rena grabbed Chloe and pinned her to the bed. Rena unzipped the front of Chole's black lace bra with her teeth. Chole shivered from the pleasure of her bra being unzipped. Rena threw Chloe's bra towards the door as well. Rena's lust for Chloe kept rising with each minute that passed. Rena grinned slightly as she took a finger and circled Chloe's left nipple.

"STOP TEASING!" Chloe yelled in annoyance. Rena frowned and slapped Chloe's left breast. This made the dark elf whine a bit but moaned also.

"I'll do what I want Chloe~." Rena spat on both of Chloe's nipples and rubbed them tenderly with her fingers. Chloe's nipples were getting erect from Rena's fingers.

"D-damn you.." Chloe said while moaned from the pleasure.

"What was that?" Rena asked. She slapped Chloe's other breast. Chloe whimpered a bit while moaning.

"N-NOTHING! Please give me more pleasure~." The dark elf begged.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Chloe you naughty girl~. Wish granted." Rena inched forward and licked Chloe's left nipple.

"Oh god..." Chloe moved Rena's hair out of the way. Rena placed her lips onto Chloe's erect nipple and began to suck it. Chloe arched her back and moaned in complete bliss. Rena pulled back a bit and let her tongue lash out at Chloe's nipple once more. Rena decided to switch over to the other nipple and began to lick Chloe's right nipple.

Chloe pulled her head in to make Rena swallow her breast. Rena tried to suck in as much as she could. Chloe moaned in ecstasy as Rena was having her way with her. Chloe's breathing was getting a bit harder. "Rena please...let me give you the same pleasure~." Chloe flipped the pair of them and Rena was on the bottom again with Chloe lying on top of her. Chloe pinched both of Rena's erected nipples. Rena moaned in pleasure while blushing a bit more.

"Ok I'll let you." Rena grinned. Chloe placed her tongue on Rena's nipple and circled it. She spat on Rena's nipple and started licking it with the tip of her tongue. She did that for a good two minutes then she placed her lips on Rena's nipple and started sucking it.

"Oh~! Oh~! Oh~! IT FEELS SO GOOD~!" Rena moaned in ecstasy and arched her back. Chloe smirked against Rena's nipple and sucked harder. "C-Chloe...I'm g-getting wet~." Rena gasped as she said it and put a hand over her mouth. Chloe smirked and took Rena's skirt off which left Rena in just her white panties. "H-HEY!"

"You know you want to~."

"..." She was silent for a minute before she nodded while blushing.

"I knew it~." Chloe got off Rena and sat in front of her legs. Chloe opened up Rena's legs and licked her panties.

"H-HEY! STOP THAT!" She moaned a little.

"But why~? You love it~." Chloe rubbed the front of Rena's panties.

"F-fine I do..." Rena said shamefully with a blush written all over on her face. Chloe smirked as she grabbed a short and thick glass dildo that looked like a screw with a tip that looked like a cock from the box of sex toys and started licking it the tip. Rena gasped as she saw it. Chloe smirked as she heard Rena.

"Hey Rena~. Can I take those lovely panties off~?" Chloe asked as she approached Rena with the glass dildo.

"Y-yeah.." She grinned a bit as she closed her legs and lifted them in the air. Chloe had both hands on Rena's panties and started pulling them up towards Rena's feet. She pulled them off finally and threw it at the corner of the bed behind her. Chloe started sucking on the glass dildo halfway for at least thirty seconds to get it wet as much as possible. Chloe spread Rena's legs open once again and scooted closer to the blonde elf.

"Your pussy is ever so beautiful and wet Rena dear~."

"That's because of you Chloe. You get me so excited."

"You get me so excited too~." Chloe grinned as she said that.

"Chloe! I beg you to lick me!" Rena put up a cutesy face.

"Wish granted!" Chloe spread Rena's wet womanhood until she found her clitoris. Chloe went down and licked Rena's clit with the tip of her tongue while holding the glass dildo still in her hand.

"! AH~~~!" Rena rubbed both of her nipples in a circle with both of her hands at once as she received great pleasure from Chloe's tongue. "MORE~~~!" Chloe grinned in her mind and rubbed Rena's clit while she started licking the middle of Rena's wet, dripping pussy. Rena jumped a little which caused Chloe to hold her hips down. "S-Sorry...That felt really really good."

"I love making you feel good~." Chloe started licking inside Rena's wet dripping pussy.

"NNNG!" Rena started pinching both of her nipples as extra pleasure. Chloe poked Rena's clitoris and began sucking it. "Yeah~. Suck it Chloe~." Rena said in between moans. Chloe grinned in her mind and started making sucking sounds. Waves of pleasure came over Rena. "I'm c-cuming!" Rena quickly closed a hand over her mouth but it was too late. Chloe started licking Rena's clit and fingered her vagina at the same time.

Rena was in complete bliss from the overwhelming pleasure.

"I wanna see you cum~." Chloe kept doing it some more at a faster pace.

"NNG! CHLOE!" Rena moaned loudly. Chloe removed her finger and sucked on Rena's clitoris. "I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! NNGG~~~!" Rena came all over Chloe's face. Rena moaned in ecstasy. "That felt amazing..." Rena said in between her heavy and loud breathing.

"And you shall continue feeling that way. Now turn around and stand on your knees with your ass pointed at me!" Chloe ordered. Rena nodded and laid on her stomach. She picked up her legs and had them on her knees with her ass in the air. "Someone's deserving of a punishment. Wouldn't you agree~?"

"Please oh please punish me my dark elf queen~." Rena begged. Chloe ran her hands all over Rena's smoothly-shaped butt.

"This here is a nice ass you got here Rena. I WANNA SEE IT TURN RED!" Chloe grinned and spanked the naughty blonde elf's left cheek until it was bright red.

"OH~~~! MORE MORE MORE~~~!" Rena begged for a spanking.

"YOU..ARE..A..BAD...GIRL!" Chloe said in between spanks as she was spanking Rena's left ass cheek. Rena's ass was red all over now from Chloe's spankings.

"P-punish me more please~." Rena begged while whimpering a bit from the spankings earlier. Chloe picked up the 7-inch glass dildo and started sucking on it once more. Rena giggled as she recognized the sound. "Chloe~. Please fuck my ass~." Chloe took the glass dildo out of her mouth and spat in Rena's asshole.

"SPREAD THAT ASS BITCH!" Chloe spanked Rena one more time on both of her cheeks. Rena whimpered and had both of her hands on her butt and spread her cheeks wide open for Chloe. Chloe scooted closer to Rena's butt and inserted the tip inside her asshole.

"NNG! That felt weird Chloe...I never used a glass one before." Rena giggled. "But I like it too~." Chloe went a bit deeper in Rena's ass with the glass dildo. Rena started moaning a little. Chloe drooled on Rena's butt for a bit to make it more wet before fucking her once more. "F-faster~." Rena said while moaning. Chloe fucked Rena's ass with the glass didlo faster while also going deeper. "Just like that. Just like that. Just like that~~~!" Rena gripped the sheets of the bed tightly as she was getting fucked in the ass. Rena started sucking on her finger as she was trying to endure the pain. Pleasure would come immediately after the pain. Chloe took out the glass dildo and started sucking on it.

"Mmm~. You taste sweet~." Chloe giggled as she sucked on it.

"Chloe..I wanna give you the same pleasure. Rena flipped onto her back and sat up. She grabbed Chloe and laid her on the back. Rena laid on top of Chloe and kissed her hungrily. Rena nippled on Chloe's bottom lip asking for entrance. Chloe opened her mouth slightly. Rena ran her hands all over Chloe's breasts while dominating Chloe's tongue with her own. Chloe moaned inside Rena's mouth as she was being dominated.

Rena pulled away and started a trail of kisses. She continued kissing Chloe's body downwards until her lips touched Chloe's panties. "Ah~. It's so wet~. You've been a naughty girl as well~." Chloe blushed a bit out of embarrassment. Chloe lifted up her legs. Rena had her hands on Chloe's panties and slowly took them off. She took a big whiff of Chloe's panties and threw them towards the door. "Now then." Rena opened up Chloe's legs and ran her hands all over Chloe's wet spot. Chloe shivered in pleasure. "You have such a beautiful vagina~." Rena got her head in between Chloe's legs and started licking her pussy. Chloe moaned softly and started rubbing her boobs together. "Mmm~. Chocolate~. So yummy~"

"Well yours was like vanilla~. It was yummy as well." Chloe giggled. Rena placed her fingers on her left hand on Chloe's pussy. Rena smirked as she had found the clitoris that belonged to the dark elf. She started sucking on the clit and fingered Chloe's asshole with one finger for double pleasure. "NNNG~~~!" Chloe mewled in pleasure. Rena sped up her finger and sucked harder on Chloe's clit. Chloe grabbed Rena's head and pressed it against her wet vagina to make Rena swallow her clit even more. "I'm c-cumming!" The dark elf announced. She came five seconds later from the intense pleasure all over Rena's face. Rena managed to swallow some of Chloe's sweet juices.

"Mmm~. Tasty~. Now it's YOUR turn to be ass fucked!" Rena got off the bed and searched throughout the sex toys. "Ah ha!" She announced as she picked up a strap-on rubber dildo. The straps are black and the dildo itself was hot pink which was 8 inches long. Rena bent down and put each foot in a separate hole and pulled it up to her waist. She tightened the straps in to make sure it didn't fall off and walked over to the bed to where Chloe is. Chloe who was full of lust and sexual desires crawled over to Rena cat-like while walking on her knees and hands. "You wanna be ass fucked Chloe~?" Rena asked as she started slapping Chloe's face with the strap-on. The dark elf nodded eagerly. "Then suck my dick you whore!" Chloe opened up her mouth and placed her lips on the tip of the strap-on and started sucking on the tip. She made some erotic sounds as she continued sucking it. Chloe went deeper and sucker beyond the tip. "Oh I love how you make those sexy sounds~." Rena moved Chloe's hair away from her face. Chloe bobbed her head as she was sucking on Rena's "dick". "Now spit on it!" Rena commanded. Chloe pulled away and spat on the sex toy. "Rub now~." Chloe rubbed the play thing with both of her hands in sexy, erotic ways. "Ok now get into position!" Rena commanded. Chloe nodded and turned around. Chloe bent down and raised her ass in the air. She laid her head on a pillow that was nearby.

"Please oh please fuck me with your big dick Rena~~~!" The naughty dark elf begged. Rena spanked both of Chloe's asscheeks. Chloe moaned as she got spanked.

"Punishment first~." Rena teased. Rena kissed both of Chloe's asscheeks and rubbed them for a full minute. She spanked each cheek five times before kissing and rubbing them again. "You wanna be fucked~?"

"YES YES YES YES YES~~~!" Chloe mewled while begging. Rena slapped Chloe's ass with her "dick" once more for a minute. Chloe shivered in pleasure as she was prepared for what was to come. Rena put the tip in Chloe's tight ass. "Nng! It's big..." Chloe panted a bit."GIVE IT TO ME RENA~~~!" Chloe begged loudly.

"Such a dirty girl you are~." Rena giggled. Rena pushed Chloe forward so she could get on the bed herself. She stood on her knees and slowly inserted the hot pink rod in Chloe's asshole. Chloe winced slightly as it was inside her. Rena swerved her hips slowly as she started fucking the dark elf. "Such a tight ass." Rena moved faster to fuck Chloe. Chloe started to moan as she was enjoying her ass getting fucked. Rena placed her hands on Chloe's ass.

"FASTER RENA~!" Chloe begged.

Rena sped up her pace and fucked Chloe's ass faster. Chloe swerved her hips in harmony with Rena making it so that Rena can go deeper. Chloe started moaning loudly. "Now just fuck yourself." Rena giggled and stopped moving her hips. Chloe groaned and swerved her hips faster and fucked herself in the ass with the strap-on. "Yeah work it girl~." Rena spanked Chloe and rubbed them against the pink rod. That only encouraged Chloe and she sped up.

"Rena~! Please ram your big dick into my ass~! PLEASE FUCK MY ASS WITH THAT MASSIVE COCK OF YOURS!" The naughty dark elf begged for a good fucking.

"Hmm...shake that ass for me first~." Chloe obliged and shook her ass like it was jello. Rena spanked both cheeks lightly. Chloe got what she wished for as Rena started fucking her.

"Faster..deeper...fuck me harder~!" Chloe begged. Rena rubbed Chloe's ass cheeks and sped up her pace going faster and deeper inside of Chloe. Rena grinned as soon as she started to hear Chloe moaning. "Just like that..just like that!" Chloe gripped the bed sheets tightly as she felt it pumping in and out of her. Chloe managed to touch her pussy and started rubbing her clit for extra pleasure. Rena took the pink rod out of Chloe's ass. She gargled up some saliva and spat on the pink dick. She then stroked it to make sure the saliva got all over it and spread out. She put the pink rod in Chloe's ass once more slowly. Chloe felt her ass tightening up around the play toy. Rena slowly started to fuck Chloe like before for a minute before speeding up her pace.

"You enjoying this so far Chloe the chocolate girl~?" Rena asked as she sped up her pace more and fucked Chloe faster and deeper.

"Yes~! I...enjoy...it very...much...Rena the..Vanilla girl!" Chloe said in between moans. Rena smirked and kept going while slightly slapping Chloe's ass a couple times. "NNNNNGG~! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum~!" Chloe warned as she kept rubbing her clit. Rena took it out and started slapping Chloe's pussy with the pink dick and rubbed the tip against her entrance. "AAAHHH~~~!" Chloe's body was shaking as she squirted a lot of her tasty juices onto Rena's thing. It had splashed everywhere soaking the bed sheets a bit in the process.

"Suck my cock you bitch and tell me what it tastes like!" Rena commanded and spanked Chloe once on the ass again. Chloe moaned and turned around slowly while she was still shaking from the intensive squirting. Chloe opened up her mouth widely and started sucking the pink rubber cock.

"Mmm~~~! I taste good~." Chloe kept sucking on it while Rena played with the dark elf's chest. Chloe moaned while sucking the thing. She was satisfied after thirty seconds later. "One last round?" Chloe asked knowing that her sexual desires haven't been satisfied quite yet.

"We do it together~. Get THAT toy." Rena said as she backed up to start taking the strap-on off. She finally did so a minute later and went to go lay on the bed on her back next to Chloe.

"Ah~. You are a MUCH dirtier girl than me Rena~." Chloe smirked.

"Oh whatever!" Rena stuck her tongue out at Chloe. Chloe rolled her eyes and got off the bed. She started humming as she was rummaging through the box of sex toys.

"FOUND IT~!" She held up a 18 inch purple rubber double-headed dildo in her hand and slowly walked over to the bed to where Rena was waiting.

"Oh I can't wait for the fun to begin~." Rena giggled. Chloe smirked and laid on the bed next to Rena with the double-headed dildo in her hand. "I still want to taste your pussy juice one last time~."

"Well there should be some still in my mouth~." Chloe giggled. Rena rolled her eyes and shoved a hand in Chloe's entrance and scooped a little bit left that was still sitting around inside of her and swallowed it. Chloe pulled Rena in for a kiss and dominated her mouth with her tongue. Rena and Chloe both had their hands on each other's chest trying to make the kiss as much intensifying as possible. Both of the elves moaned inside of each other's mouths. They both pulled away as soon as they needed air and a string of saliva was between them.

"May I?" Chloe showed Rena the double-headed dildo and placed the tip on her vagina.

"You may~." Rena nodded. Chloe smiled widely. She and Rena spread out a bit to give each other room. They turned their bodies to look at each other. They raised their legs up. Chloe on the right side of the bed, rested her left leg down first on the bed while Rena on the left side of the bed, rested her right leg on Chloe's leg. Chloe slowly inserted both tips of the double-headed dildo inside each other's pussies. Rena and Chloe scooted closer to each other while the sex toy slowly disappeared in their entrances.

"So big~!" They said in unison. Both elves swerved their hips as their legs were crossing each other and started fucking themselves. Both of them moaned very loudly and were in bliss from the intense pleasure. They scooted closer to each other a bit and continued fucking the dildo.

"Together yes?" Chloe asked. Rena nodded. Both of the girls made the dildo disappear inside their pussies as they rubbed them together creating a new pleasure like no other.

"C-Chloe! I'm g-g-gonna c-cum!" Rena said in between moans.

"M-M-Me t-too!" Chloe said while moaning also.

"H-Hurry..I can't hold back anymore~." Chloe scooted back and quickly took out the dildo from in their wet, dripping vaginas and threw it back in the box. Chloe quickly went back to Rena's side. Rena and Chloe started getting into position and started scissoring each other. The juices that were inside Rena and Chloe kept building up and up. The pressure kept rising from the intense pleasure that Chloe and Rena gave to each other. Rena and Chloe sucked on each other's boobs for added pleasure. Finally both of the girls squirted on each other's sopping wet pussies. "T-That's enough for t-today." Rena said while her body was still shaking from the intense squirting.

"I agree w-with you~." Chloe said while shaking also. Rena crawled on top of Chloe and laid on her wonderful chest. "Aw how cute~."

"S-shush..I'm just exhausted and you're soft..." Rena blushed. Chloe rolled her eyes and patted Rena on the head.

"I love you Rena and only you." Chloe said as her eyes were getting heavy.

"I...love you..too Chloe and only you." Rena's eyes were getting heavy as well. They kissed each other one last time before they fell asleep on the wet bed.

* * *

**Kiyo: COMPLETE! Sorry for the long wait~. ^^;**

**Kiyomaru: *nosebleeding the whole time he read it* So wonderful...*passes out***

**Kiyo: XD**

**Chloe and Rena: *madly blushing* KIYO!**

**Kiyo: Oh shush you** **enjoyed it~.**

**Chloe and Rena:...Ok you win. *kisse each other***

**Kiyo: This is Kiyo signing out. LATERZ~! **

***connection lost***


End file.
